Alpha
Alpha is a sentient nanite created by Caesar Salazar during the Nanite Project. It was cast off to another dimension when it was found he was attempting to control living beings. Eventually it escaped, but was later recaptured by Rex Salazar and Ben Tennyson and sent back to the Null Void. He returns in Hero Alliance when the Ghost Zone and Null Void merge. Personality Alpha's deepest wish is to have its own body, and it will go to great lengths to accomplish these goals. Going so far as to kill living beings, after its own attempts to create a host robotic body failed. It has no moral objections with murder or destruction, as long as it benefits it in some way. However, it prefers to solve things diplomatically, and will only kill those whom it feels it must kill, showing little interest in anything else. Despite being a machine, Alpha shows a surprisingly human emotional side, showing more emotion with its "father". Alpha seems to envy humans and wants a family of its own, going so far as to claim Caesar as its "father" and every nanite as its "brothers." Alpha seems to want its father's love and respect, and was visibly saddened when Caesar refused to help it, but later accepted that its "father" did not want to claim it. Alpha is also very intelligent and scientific. It showed a curious side by scientifically analyzing and adapting Rex's unique nanites and Ben Tennyson's Ultimatrix. While Alpha does seem fascinated by and envious of humans, it also believes that machines are superior in many ways and absorbs machines into its own body to further its own goals. Powers and Abilities Like Rex, Alpha has the power to manipulate nanites, as well as the ability to use them to control other machinery. Similar to Van Kleiss, Alpha needs to drain other beings of their nanites to sustain himself. However, unlike Van Kleiss where the drained target becomes petrified, the creatures absorbed by Alpha turn to dust. Alpha is an extremely powerful opponent, able to withstand extremely powerful attacks from both Rex and Ben. After gaining the Omega-1 Nanite and evolving into a more powerful form, it was able to eventually defuse their combined form. It has also been shown to be extremely resilient, surviving being compacted into an extremely dense and heavy sphere from a multi-space rift and eventually beginning to free itself from it. Technological abilities * Technopathy: Alpha has the ability to take possession of other machinery, as well as living beings filled with nanites, by using its own. There is a flaw with Alpha's manipulation: any machine Alpha takes possession of will "burn out" some time after he takes possession of them; living beings are reduced to ashes. It can create large, stretchable fists with his nanites, similar to Rex's Smack Hands. * Omega-1 Nanite: Upon siphoning away Rex's Omega-1 Nanite, Alpha gained the ability to replicate an unlimited amount of nanites. It also granted Alpha a larger, more powerful form known as "Alpha-Omega". * Duplicate Ultimatrix: Alpha also has the ability to hack and mimic even the most advanced of technologies -- the Ultimatrix -- and make use of its transformative capabilities to take on a more demonic form of the extraterrestrial aliens used by the hero Ben Tennyson, demonstrating this by transforming into Heatblast, Four Arms, and Humungousaur. Appearances * Alpha (first appearance) Trivia * The creators stated that the character would be voiced by "an exciting and surprising voice actor". This person turned out to be Michael Emerson, who is known for his role in the TV show Lost and his role as red herring Zep Hindle in the 2004 horror film Saw. * The term "Alpha and Omega" means "The first and the last" and "The beginning and end". ** Alpha is the first letter in the Greek alphabet, while Omega is the last. * Alpha calls all nanites his "brothers". * Alpha is the precursor to Zag RS, another sentient nanite invention of Caesar's. * Alpha is the only one that was able to absorb the Omega-1 Nanite. Category:Villains Category:Generator Rex